


An Ice cream for Castiel

by Cgest



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dating, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cgest/pseuds/Cgest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha is nervous about his second date with Jensen Ackles, and doesn't know how to deal with the stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ice cream for Castiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise/gifts).



Misha obsessively read and re-read the texts in his phone. He knew he shouldn't worry about Jensen canceling last minute on their second date, but god, he felt a lump in his throat that he just couldn't shake. 

Misha tried to hold out for as long as he could with regard to texting Jensen about their date. It was Jensen who asked out Misha on a second date not even half way through their first one, so why should Misha be a bundle of nerves wondering why he hadn't texted yet? 

At 8:45pm on Tuesday night, Misha finally gave in. He typed out two guy face emoji's, with a plus sign, plus an ice cream cone, = us tomorrow? He was trying to be cute about it, you know, like, super chill, whatever the shit that means. Jensen texted back 15 minutes later. 

J: You bet yah booty 

Misha wanted to simultaneously do a cartwheel and throw up. His smile reached from ear to ear, and color flushed hard into his cheeks. Misha kept singing Carly Rae Jepsen lyrics to himself in the mirror, trying to pump himself up for their second encounter. He did a fashion show in front of his roommates trying on the same 3 outfits in different variations--Misha wanted to be sure he looked perfect. 

"Dude for the 18th time whatever you put on is fine. You're going for ice cream, you just want to look chill and cool you know?" said Marilyn Manson. (What Misha was doing living with Marilyn Manson was an entirely different story, but Misha wasn't one for finer details.)

"Ugh I know, Brian.." Marilyn Manson cut him off mid-sentence. 

"It's Marilyn Manson."

"Right. Anyway, Marilyn Manson, I just want to look perfect. He's the first guy in forever that has made me feel anything you know? Like super generic rom-com type of feelings. He makes my stomach turn and my knees weak and yadda yadda. If Jensen kisses me I will literally fling myself off of a bridge because I won't know how to handle it." Misha took a deep breath to try to center himself after his word vomit. 

Marilyn stared at him for a moment, applying cherry cordial lipstick he stole from Dita Von Teese. "You know, I am obsessed with your obsession." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misha paced manically on the sidewalk in front of where they were supposed to meet. He had Carly Rae Jepsen's "Run Away with Me" blaring in his ears on repeat for the past 20 minutes. It was 95 degrees outside but it felt even hotter than that. Holy shit he was going on a second date with Jensen Ackles how the fuck did that even happen? Misha was so goofy and nerdy and nervous and Jensen was well, Jensen. He was broad shouldered and strong and had eyes the color of the sky on a clear morning in March. 

"God damn it MIsha get a grip on yourself" he muttered to himself. Misha hummed "Run Away with Me" until his throat felt like it was about to close. He kept taking screen shots of their texts throughout the day and sending it to his friends asking them their opinion. Misha figured if he was going down in a flame of glory he might as well be the un-chillest he can, at least with his friends. With Jensen, he would be an iceberg. He would be the entire set of the original Batman movie with Mr.Freeze. He would be the North god damned Pole. 

Friend #!: DUDE YOU ARE FINE IT IS FINE HE WON'T CANCEL  
Friend #2: *see above*  
Friend #3: You're crazy he likes you just be chill!

None of those were helping. 

It was 8:10 and Jensen was still nowhere to be found. Misha thought that he might be getting stood up. He looked around the crazy New York City streets, traffic buzzing around him, people milling about trying to stay cool, fanning themselves with magazines and tourists stopping for the dumbest pictures. 

"Just breathe man, maybe he's in traffic. If anything you can just jump in front of a car no one will know you're trying to RUN AWAY FROM YOUR FEELINGS GOD WHY DO YOU LIKE HIM SO MUCH!?!"

Just as he was finishing his monologue, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and his body froze. 

Misha slowly turned around to find Jensen, half smirking half laughing at him. 

"Who do you like so much?"

Misha saw his entire life flash before his eyes. He figured he could take all of his money he made from Supernatural and open an artists retreat in Maine or something, never to be heard from again. 

"I um, I like nothing so much are you ready for ice cream boy am I so ready for ice cream this is going to be the best ice cream of all ice cream's lets go!"

Jensen kept smiling and followed Misha into Emack & Bolio's. 

Misha's eyes lit up over all of the beautiful kinds of waffle cones. Cones covered in rice krispies, cones covered with fruity pebbles, cones covered in actual pieces of cake. Misha knew what heaven was like, and it was going to a specialty ice cream shop with Jensen Ackles. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jensen stood observing Misha. He saw how his eyes lit up over all of that confectionery bullshit. He saw him impatiently bouncing on the balls of his feet, eagerly waiting to order from the cashier. Jensen thought about how cool Misha was, how nerdy he was with all of his nerd shit, but he'd never actually say that out loud. Jensen was cool, calm, and collected. Suave even. He was a Lothario on the prowl, except for with Misha the world stood still. 

Jensen didn't pay attention to a word of what Misha had said to the cashier, but he dug out $20 bucks and handed it to the teenage girl. She smiled and handed him back only $2. 

"Damn Misha what the shit did you order that it was nearly 20 dollars worth of ice cream?"

"Uh...."

When Jensen looked to see what Misha was holding, it was a waffle cone engulfed in Captain Crunch, with 6 different scoops on top. Jensen envisioned at least 3 scoops falling off straight from the top with Misha trying to gingerly lick each one of them. 

They headed outside and back into the New York City heat. 

Misha produced two spoons from his pocket. 

"I uh, I figured we'd share."

Jensen took his finger and dug into the first scoop on the cone. He smeared it on Misha's cheek and licked it off, cackling loudly as he licked his finger. 

Misha's eyes grew wide, but not with horror or embarrassment, something else entirely. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Misha was slowly approaching Jensen, his lips and nose quickly closing any space between their faces. He planted the gentlest kiss on Jensen's lips before pulling away--his cheeks a new shade of pink. 

Jensen reached for Misha's hand, being careful to surround each 5 of his fingers with his own. 

"So...what uh, what do you want to do now?" Jensen said. 

Misha looked ahead of them, ice cream in tact and possibility on the horizon. 

"Why don't you tell me about your day?"

Jensen smiled, glad that he was slowly giving his heart to someone who had enough power in their hands to break it, but would treat it as carefully as he treated a 6 scoop towering ice cream cone.


End file.
